destinyscape_zeta_the_776_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Free Imprisonment
Sakki couldn’t remember how he had gotten himself into this mess. Hell, he couldn’t even remember how long he had been hiding, simply waiting for someone to come along and kill him. Of course, he had considered all the potential outcomes before releasing the Dolma and understood how dire the consequences of his actions could prove to be, in the end. But in spite of this, he was still somewhat shocked when the realm's big guns showed up. He lowered his gaze before bowing his head altogether, crimson eyes flickering to the ground. His head was throbbing from lack of food and water, but he paid the growling of his stomach nor the searing pain in his head no mind. Right now, there were far more important things to worry about than his body’s loud, persistent demands, or the Obsidian Deity’s relentless grumbling. Like the band of gods lined up before him, for example. Harral - “Were you the one who did this?" Sakki raised his gaze to meet the god’s, and said nothing. Harral - “I’ll take that as a probably.” Zephyz - “I didn't even realize there were any Dolma left.” Enigma - “That... Was... AWESOME!” The raven haired male’s cheeks flushed, and he lowered his gaze again. Harral - “Zephyz, clean up the mess. I’ll bring him back to the palace to have a talk with Dramae. Enigma?” Enigma - “Yes?” Harral - “Don’t light anything on fire or kill anyone while I’m gone, and help Zephyz.” Enigma - “No guarantees.” Harral opened a portal and motioned for Sakki to enter. Sakki reluctantly moved closer, his eyes flickering from the portal to the god. He swallowed. “Where are you taking me?” Harral - “We’re going to the home of the gods. The Golden Palace.” “Lovely.” He muttered, his fists clenching at his sides. Another wave of pain washed over his mind as if in punishment for his remark. Sakki clenched his jaw, waiting for the pain to pass. Then he said, “I’ll see you on the other side, I guess.” He stepped through the portal, ignoring the Obsidian Deity’s threats with ease. Harral followed shortly after, bringing them both to the Golden Palace. The Palace was a marvel, although to the gods, slightly bland. Pearl white walls adorned with gold trim, massive fountains lining the walls and a massive marble dining table with a crystal chandelier. Dramae approached the duo. Dramae - “Who’ve you brought to me this time?” Harral - “Some kid who released a Dolma on a bandit city.” I’m only twenty years old, but you know. Sakki thought. Dramae - “Well, he’s smart, so give him a break. He used a Dolma to slay a bunch of thieves and criminals.” Harral - “Ehhh, whatever. Enigma found him interesting, so there must be something worthwhile with him.” Dramae - “You’ve been pretty quiet the whole time, do you have anything to say?” Sakki’s eyes widened, and he shook his head before dropping his gaze to the floor again. Reyial popped in, to see what was going on. Reyial’s purple eyes scanned Sakki. He quietly grunted and walked off, leaving a trail of water behind him. Harral - “DAMNIT, REYIAL!” Harral ran after him, and Reyial picked up his pace to outrun him. Sakki almost jumped. He caught himself at the last second, and quickly told the Obsidian Deity to be quiet. Dramae raised an eyebrow. Dramae - “Don’t mind Reyial, the purple eyed raincloud magnet. He’s usually pretty quiet. Anyways, Enigma said he had some interest in you... Mind if we go to the study?” Sakki shook his head. Dramae led Sakki to the study, and sat the two of them at the farthest table from the entrance. Dramae - “So, do you mind explaining at least a bit of what happened?” Sakki chewed his lip, contemplating what to say. He wasn’t sure himself what, exactly, had happened, and he was the one who had been at the center of it all. At last he shook his head again, mumbling, “I’m not entirely sure what happened myself, and I was the one caught in the middle of it all.” Dramae - “Fair enough. Do you mind if I have you stick around? Besides, I’ve noticed that weak deity with you, he seems like he could use a rest.” “You want me to...stick around…?” Sakki repeated, staring at him. Dramae - “Well, yeah. Anyways, you look like you need... Everything. Let’s go take care of that. Medasz is our chef, also being the god of Matter. He’ll take care of that-” Sakki’s stomach grumbled. Dramae - “Rumbling stomach.” Dramae got up and started towards the door, with Sakki in tow. They walked down a snake of corridors, leading to the kitchen. The dragon hatchling - of whom Sakki had, in his starving and dehydrated state, completely forgotten about until that point - chose that moment to poke its head out of his shirt. Sakki suppressed a chuckle as he watched the hatchling sniff the air before sneezing and burrowing against his chest again. He was so used to their sneezing, he didn’t bother with saying “bless you” anymore. Medasz, who didn’t hear them enter since he was banging a bunch of pots and pans around, looking for something. Dramae - “Hey, Medasz.” Dramae walked into the kitchen to find him on his knees, halfway into a cupboard. Dramae - “MEDASZ!” Medasz reacted by hitting his head on the inside of it and backing out. He started rubbing his head. Medasz - “Don’t you know not to startle a man with a giant spoon, Dramae?” Dramae shrugged. Dramae - “This guy’s hungry, get him some food, and a drink, if you would.” Medasz - “Oi, guy with a dragon poking out of his jacket, what do you want for food?” Dramae turned to see the dragon practically falling out of it, reaching for a big piece of meat on one of the tables. He facepalmed. Sakki shrugged and carefully nudged the hatchling back into his shirt. “Can I have a cheeseburger?” Medasz - “Yooooooooouuuu got it.” He pulled a chunk of meat off of the hunk the dragon was trying to get, and flattened it. He threw it into the air and yelled “KABLOW!”, and the meat was cooked, although slightly burnt. Dramae - “Could you quit being fancy?” Medasz fixed his hat and smiled. Medasz - “No.” Sakki glanced at one, then the other, and back again before shaking his head. At that point, the hatchling had finally succeeded in reaching the chunk of meat and promptly tore a huge piece off, retreating to the darkness of Sakki’s shirt with her prize. Sakki squeaked in surprise. Both Dramae and Medasz saw it happen, and both started laughing. Medasz put the meat between a couple pieces of bread. Medasz hesitated and realized he forgot the cheese. Medasz - “Damnit.” He went to the other side of the kitchen, opened the door on a cupboard and climbed inside. All that could be heard was his muffled voice saying “Where’d I put the cheese?” Dramae leaned toward Sakki and said “It could be a while.” While Medasz was busy rummaging around for the cheese, the little hatchling, who had already devoured her chunk of meat, poked her head out of Sakki’s shirt again and began to crawl out from underneath the thick cloth. Before Sakki realized what was going on, the hatchling had spread her wings - whacking the former in the face in the process - and leaped onto the table. She quickly snatched the meat and bread with her teeth and jumped onto Sakki’s arm, where she proceeded to scamper up his scarred limb to rest on his shoulders with her meal. Sakki stared at her in exasperation, speechless. Medasz - “I FOUND THE CHEESE!” Medasz bumped his head, again, and yelled “OW!” Medasz - “...Where’d the sandwich go?” Dramae pointed to the dragon that was on Sakki’s shoulder, which had the remnants of the sandwich smeared on it’s face. Medasz - “GUH! I put in all that work, just to have an infant dragon steal my sandwich!” Dramae - “His sandwich-” Medasz - “HIS SANDWICH!” Medasz prepared another sandwich and gave it to Sakki, wary of the dragon. At the mention of her kind, the dragon sneezed again and began to nibble on Sakki’s ear. Sakki gratefully took the sandwich and muttered his hardly audible thanks under his breath before tenderly biting into his meal. For once, the hatchling seemed content with where she was. Medasz - “Oh! I forgot a drink!” Medasz started stumbling around, dodging the horrible mess he made of his kitchen. He grabbed a strange bottle and filled it with water. He handed it to Sakki. Sakki raised a brow and once more took the bottle, uttering another soft thanks, then took a sip. Medasz - “Watch that bottle. It fills back up with whatever you put in it, if you wait a minute.” Sakki did as he was told, his brows furrowing as he stared down at the bottle. From her perch on his shoulder, the little hatchling titled her head to the side and waited. She grew bored of this after about a minute or so and yawned, closing her shimmering amethyst eyes. Soon, she had begun to nod off. Dramae - “The others are probably back by now. Both Enigma and Zephyz will probably want to talk to you.” He led Sakki back to the main hall. When they arrived, a few things were instantly apparent. One, the table was split in half. Two, the chandelier was shattered, all over the floor. And, three, both Enigma and Harral’s heads were stuck under Raptoris’ arms, to stop them from fighting. Dramae - “Raptoris, let them go.” He dropped them, and they hit the floor, face first. Dramae walked over to them. They got up, and once they realized he was right there, they looked away. He shook his head and smashed their heads together. Raptoris - “That’s all?” Dramae - “We have bigger fish to fry. I’d like you, Enigma and Zephyz to come with me to the study.” The group then made their way to the study, and all sat around a table in the back. Zephyz - “So... What’s this boy’s name?” Dramae - “He hasn’t told me, and I haven’t asked.” “My name is Sakki.” Zephyz - “Pretty name.” Enigma - “Could you stay on track, for once?” Zephyz slammed her hands on the table and yelled at Enigma. Zephyz - “COULD YOU SHUT UP, FOR ONCE!?” Dramae put his hand on her shoulder, and she sat back down. Zephyz - “Anyways, do you know anything about the Dolma you found? Did it talk to you?” Sakki shook his head, his thin, dark brows furrowing again as he tried to remember what had happened. “All I remember is catching a glimpse of it in a cage, and then...all hell broke loose.” Zephyz - “Sounds pretty accurate. The Dolma are incredibly powerful.” Enigma - “So, why’d you kill - sorry, indirectly lead to the deaths of all those bandits?” “I don’t…” He trailed off without finishing his sentence, his train of thought quickly derailing. Raptoris - “He needs sleep. I can feel his lack of energy from here. Anyone willing to share a room until a more permanent arrangement is made?” Complete silence fell over the group. Raptoris - “Okay, then. He can stay with me, until we figure something out. We’ll continue tomorrow, when Sakki’s more well rested.” The group dispersed, leaving Raptoris and Sakki sitting across from each other. Raptoris - “I might as well show you to our room.” He led Sakki to his room. Once inside, Sakki noticed how sparse the room was. Grey scale walls, a highly organized desk, a perfectly made bed, a painting of a foreign world and a floor to ceiling dresser. Raptoris - “Well, this is it... I’ll go get you some blankets and a pillow or two.” Raptoris slipped into the hallway, leaving Sakki to the bland room. Sakki lingered there for a moment before starting for the corner. He gently lifted the small, sleeping hatchling from his shoulders and - careful, so as to not wake her - set her on the floor. Then he curled up into a ball next to her and gently tugged the hatchling closer, closing his eyes. It wasn’t long before he slipped into a dreadful, seemingly sempiternal oblivion. Sakki was walking about, in a towering city of indiscernible figures. As he walked forward, he saw a black figure feeding on the remains of a young dragon, that looked similar to Ameryuu, although it didn’t look exactly like her. He felt something on his face. He reached up to see what it was, and blood dripped down his hand, onto his arm. As he tried to get the rest of it off, the blood reached out and swallowed him. Looking into the dense red liquid before him, he made out a crooked smile, just beyond the blood. As he reached out to escape, he was being pulled back. He spun about to see what grabbed him, and nothing was there. He fell through the bottom of the blood pool, as if hitting the surface of water. A figure with distinct purple eyes stared at him, and walked past him. He felt hands under his arms, lifting him, and as he got to his feet, he heard his name. Raptoris was shaking him, trying to wake him. Sakki’s eyes snapped open. He choked, struggling to breathe. A strangled cry escaped his lips. He reached for his backpack and fumbled with the buckles, frantically searching for the one thing he knew would calm him down. He eventually found what he was looking for and carefully tugged it free from its prison. As soon as the ancient stuffed animal was in his unsteady grasp, he rolled onto his side so he was facing the wall and held the stuffed monkey close to his chest. At that point, Ameryuu had woken up and attached herself to Sakki’s side. Then she, too, fell back asleep. Raptoris - “Sakki...” As Raptoris said that, there was a knock upon the door. Raptoris gave one more look at Sakki and went to the door. Out in the hall, stood Reyial. Raptoris - “Reyial...?” Reyial - “How’s Sakki?” Raptoris - “I don’t really know. He fell asleep, and I could feel the negativity radiating from him.” Reyial - “That was the worst nightmare I’ve seen in a while. Just... Keep an eye on him.” Raptoris nodded and Reyial left. Raptoris got into his bed, but couldn’t sleep, as he was worried about Sakki.